Bella Volturi's Story
by Et Cadet Satan Stabit
Summary: Bella is turned in 1390 by Alec who is her mate. But what happens when Aro sends her on a mission in Forks and Edward falls in love with her and Carlisle knows who she is. when bella comes to forks she and Carlisle a shocked to see each other once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything that goes with the Twilight name. :(**

**Don't wory though i do own this plot :) **

** R&R**

* * *

**Chapter One **

**Turing**

Bella's P.O.V

Starts on August 3, 1390, that is when I am turned into a newborn vampire. It was on my eighteenth birthday, I was going to the store to pick things up for the family dinner tonight. When I got to the store I got beef, chicken, corn, and beans. I was from one of the richer family's at the time, in fact we where the second richest, just under the king and queen. Today I let the servants have the day off, but I did it secretly. Mother and father would have never gave me permission if I asked them. But I felt that they needed a day off for once, so every so often I would give them the day off and give them some money to get something for themselves. When I left the store it was reaching dawn, I went back through the ally in which I came. When I was half way through it a saw a man, well more like a boy I would say. He was standing in the middle of the ally just staring at me. Well I guess it didn't matter, I mean it's not like he would ever like me. So I just kept on walking. When I reached where the man/boy was at he put his hand out in front of me, blocking my way. "Excuse me but can you please move your arm?" I asked the man, but he just shook his head no. "What, why not?" I looked at him in disbelief, why was he trying to block my way? What had I done to him? He looked me right in the eye and said, "Because you are my mate." And with that he pushed me onto the wall and bit my neck, then me wrist, and the finally my ankles. As soon as he bit me I felt as if I where on fire. I could feel myself being picked up by this strange man and then him running some place, but it was so fast it did not feel possible. What is this man? That was the only thing I was thinking, and that itself is what kept me from screaming, all these questions going through my head. After a few minuets we got to are destination apparently, because he set me down on a soft bed and then I could feel him laying next to me. I could feel his cold arms rap around my waist as he held me close to him. I had found that his embrace felt right, so I found the strength in myself and snuggled closer to him. I could feel that he was shocked that I was able to move while this burning feeling was going through my body. Well to tell the truth I too was surprised that I was able to. I have been feeling this pain horrible pain for a few hours now but it is finally starting to go away. It starting leaving my feet and hands first, then it felt like the only pain left was in my heart, I started counting in my head. Waiting for the pain to stop. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, then I started to her the man breathing, 11, 12, 13, 14, I could hear a clock in the background. Tick, tock, tick, tock, 21, 22, 23, 24, tick, tock, tick, tock, 30, 31, 32, pain is lessening, heart beat is speeding up, the boy breathing on me, his skin not feeling cold any longer. Tick, tock, tick, tock, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57. Pain lessen, heart rate quicken. Breath, tick, tock, 65, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70. No more pain, no more heart beat. I opened my eyes and I could see everything, I could see even the dust in the air. When I turned to the side where the boy was, he was beautiful, he had dark brown hair almost to the point of black, dark crimson eyes. And a perfectly angler face, and yet he looked at _me_ amazed. "Master Aro!" He yelled out and a second latter a man came through the door, "What is it Alec?" So Alec was his name aye? Well it does suit him I would say, the man name Aro though had still not noticed me but when he did all I can say is he was thoroughly surprised, just like Alec had been. "Alec how is she already up, it has only been four hours." What the are they talking about? "I do not know Aro, that is why I called you in here, so I could ask you." I looked at Aro then at Alec and said, "I am up because I wanted to see who you where Alec and I wanted to know what I was." They both looked at me in shock, god what was wrong? Was I saying something I was not suppose to? Alec regained his composer first and put his hand on my cheek and smiled at me, then he said, "We are the Volturi, I am Alec, this is one of my masters, I have three, Aro," he said pointing to Aro, "Marcus, and Caius, my sister's name is Jane." I nodded and said, "I am Isabella Marie Swan, but I would like to become a Volturi if you don't mind me asking Aro" Aro and Alec where both please with what I had said. Aro said to me, "Yes, yes. Most defendant my child, no we need to get you acquainted with the rest of the Volturi." I smile and nodded at them both. I asked them to leave so I could get changed. They left me close to wear though. They left me a elegant black dress, black heals, and a black cloak, I put everything one and the put my hair up into a ponytail. I then left the room and found everybody in the throne room. When I stepped in side I saw someone I never expected to see again. Well actually two someones.

**Thanks for reading! ;) hoped you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns everything that is made by her. Iown everything i write**

**SM- no you don't**

**Me-But please**

**SM-you can't own my peoples**

**Me-:( yes ma'am **

**R&R please**

* * *

**New and Old Family**

Bella's P.O.V

When I walked into the room Alec came up to me and rapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. But just as he did so two growls erupted from my brothers, Felix and Demintri. Alec moved me protectively behind him and growled back at the them. "Alec," I said, he turned to me and said, "Yes Bella?" "Stop growling at those two idiots please." He looked shocked. "But they growled at _you _first." He protested, "Sorry Alec but they were not growling at me they were growling at you." He looked at me confused, I sighed and said, this time to the idiots though, "Felix, Demintri, who were you two idiots growling at?" I smiled at them and they smiled back. "Certainly not you Bella, that is punishable by death in our books." I laughed and said, "Yes, yes it is Felix," I stepped out from behind Alec and went over to my brothers, I hugged them bother and whispered just loud enough for everyone one to hear, "It has been to long my brothers." They hugged me again and said "Yes sister it has been to long." Everyone in the room was shocked to say the least, "Now you to idiots apologize to Alec for growling at him." "But Bella he put his arms around you." They wined, I glared at them and said icily, "Now," They coward and everyone laughed, "We are sorry Alec we promise we won't do it again! Just make her stop, please Alec that glare could kill us even if she was human!" Alec laughed and shock his head in disappointment at my two brothers, "Fine forgiven, but if it ever happens again you will not enjoy the outcomes. Do you understand me?" They both nodded their heads and looked at me to see if it was acceptable or not, well it is the best I have ever seen them do so I guess I forgive them. I nodded my head and averted my eyes away from them and back to Alec who was smirking at me. I smirked back at him as I came closer to were he was. Soon I was back in his arms, my head laying on his chest, "I love you Alec." I mumbled into his chest, only loud enough for Alec to hear, he bent down to my ear and whispered, "I too, il mio amore ." (my love) I smiled up at him and kissed him right smack on the lips.

Alec's P.O.V

As I saw Bella walk through the throne room doors I went right to her and rapped my arms around her when I heard Felix and Demintri growl at her. I put her behind as an instinct and growled back. Then she explained that they were growling at me not her. Okay now I am confused and I think she saw that. Latter I found out that they were he brothers when they were humans. That is interesting I suppose, she made them apologize for growling at me. All she had to do was glare at them and they did whatever her heart commanded. Once she was down she came back over to me and gave me a hug and I quickly responded. I hear her say, "I love you Alec." and without even knowing it I had said, "I too, li mio amore." then she kissed me passionately on the lips, it was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Then she whispered, "And that is my apology for my two idiot brothers." I looked at her and smiled, "Well if that is what I get as an apology then what do I get for a fight?" She laughed and said, "well once we have a fight you will have to see won't you?"

Bella's P.O.V

Alec and I started laughing. Then Aro did that thing like, "Um-hum?" If I could still blush trust me right now I would be, and Alec looked to be the same way. "Sorry," I mumbled, Aro just nodded. "Now let us get down to business. Bella you must be hungry? And we still need to discuss who you change only lasted four hours when it should have lasted three days." I was confused when he said hungry. I wasn't hungry at all, but he had probably meant thirsty, but I wasn't that either. "What do you mean? I am not thirsty nor hungry." they all looked shocked yet again. Was it not normal for a newborn not to be thirsty? "My, my. You defiantly are not a normal vampire." Said Aro, I smiled at him and said, "No Aro I am not." Alec laughed and said, "But you are my un normal vampire." I smiled at him. "That I am Alec and I'm proud of it." Alec embraced me once again, "That might be it! Potente demone!" This time a I did not know yet had spoken, he must have been one of the masters because he was siting in the throne left of Aro. "Potente demone? What does that mean Marcus?" Aro asked Marcus, "It is an old tale brother. It is said that the one destined to be the most powerful demon will take four hours to awaken. That it is meant to me a woman of the age of eighteen. That she will be turned on her day of birth and be awaken four hours latter by the one destined to be her mate." This time I was the one that was shocked. Because that is exactly what happened to me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Love ya :)**


	3. AN

Okay I know I haven't posted anything lately, truth being I'm having writers block if you think you know anything that can help me move this story along that would be great. P.M. Me or leave a commit of your idea if you have one please.

Love you all,

Mors


	4. Chapter 4

My laptop does not work, there fore I am using my sisters shitty one. Since I can only sometimes (steal it while she is alseep) use it it will take longer to get up, my computer hasnt worked for nearly a year or so now. first it was constenly crashing so I put it back to the way when it was at the factory, so i lost everything. Then for a little while it was okay but it still would crash a lot and i got almost every virus in man kind. now when ever i try to start it, it re-starts, then re-starts and over and over again till i get pissed and shut it off. don't believe me ask Blaze he saw me try to start it anyways thought i would tell you people that actually read this and i am going to put this up on all of my stories. i have no idea when i will be able to post stuff, even in the summer, because i will be in new york staying with family fpor at least two weeks while my sister and her laptop will be here. i don't know maybe i can gety someone to lot at it before then, i have been writing on my phone but i dont think i can post anything on fanfic from it or at least last time i tried i couldn't. again really sorry. this is the reason why i havent been able to post anything for a very long time, i'm just glad i go to bed later than my sister.

Mors


End file.
